


Come With Me {Discontinued}

by orphan_account



Series: The Walking Dead [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, TWD Comic, The TV show too, The Walking Dead comic, The Walking Deae, Zombies, all of it mixed together, basically the whole TWD universe combined, might even include clemmy and lee, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes. An officer from Georgia awakens from a coma to discover the world became total shit. {The Walking Dead rewritten basically}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me {Discontinued}

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be a LONG time in between. Trust me. A LOng time. But yes, i will continue this. Also forgive speling mistakes. Im writing on the laggiest tablet ever made ever.  
> aLSO IM NOT DOING THE PART WHERE RICK WAKES UP. IM STARTING AT WHERE RICK REUNITES WITH LORI AND CARL.

      "Well, here we are." Andrea said, running out from the truck. "Amy!" You could hear her yell as she ran into her sisters arm for an embrace. Rick hesitated to even get out of the car until Glenn nuged him. "Come on, i think everyones gonna wanna meet you." 

   Rick nodded. He opened his door, and hopped down from his seat, shutting the heavy metal door behind him. He walked slowly twards the group, looking at how many people where there. However, as his eyes panned the small band of survivors, he saw something. He tried to concentrate. Maybe he was hilucinating.

   Lori looked over to Rick, and her eyes widened. They all stood, simply looking at each other for a moment. Lori and carl both got up and ran twards Rick, whos eyes started to water. "L-lori!" "DAD!" 

   The family embraced in a hug. Rick held them tighter than ever before, like not even the greatest force on earth could seperate them. Rick looked over, and saw Shane, his deputy, standing there, looking at them. Rick smiled and nodded to him, and Shane did the same. Rick would owe him a thanks later.

  After a while, Rick was introduced to the group of survivors that had saved his family's life. There was Dale, Andrea, Amy, Daryl, Carol, Ed, sophia...a few more, too. But luckily for Rick, Daryl wouldnt be back until later. And he was not looking forward to breaking the news that they left his brother handcuffed on a roof to him, not after everyone told him how rather hot headed the Dixon brother can be. Looks like it runs in the family.

  Later that night, the group sat next to a fire pit, lit only enough to keep the dozen and some warm. Ed, Carols husband, took a log and threw it carelessly on the fire. He then sat back in the lawn chair he was in, beer in his hand. "Ed, we told you not to do that." "Why th' hell nawt?" "Because, we have to preserve those logs." "Wha'? You gonna take it out?" Dale rolled his eyes. "No, but dont do it again." It wasnt any secret that Ed had been a rather...not so nice person. Carol and Sophia have been turning up woth bruises that they couldnt account for, and it was no secret who was doing them. Ed. The group kept a watchful eye on him, although it didnt seem to stop him from doing anything.

  "Amy, where are you going?" Andrea asked as her sister got up and headed twards Dale's RV. "I have to pee. Wanna come watch too?" The group laughed lowly, as she walked out of sight of the light of the fire. The group continued to chat for a few minutes, trying to get each other to laugh. "What, no toilet paper?" Amy said laughing and peeking her head from the RV. 

  Laughter was slowly turned into screams as Amy, who had been peeking from the RV, didnt see the walker come from the shadows. When she had seen it, it was too late, as the walker bit her arm. Amy kicked forward screaming but fell to the ground, causing a chunk of skin to come off from herself and into the mouth of the dead humanoid.

  The group got up from their seats, yelling and running, as more walkers came from the shadows. Amy struggled on the ground as the walker proceded to take a chunk from her neck aswell. I the commotion, Andrea yelled Amy's name, and killed the walker on her. She threw her gun to the ground, and went to console Amy. 

  The rest of the group grabbed weapons. The kids and women (other than Andrea and anyone who wasnt dead or dying from bites from the sneak attack) were attempting to kill the threats.

    **The Next Day**

"What do we do? We cant just leave her there." Glenn said, his voice cracking. Morales sighed. Shane looked over to Andrea, who was staring emotionlessly into Amy's now dead eyes. She would turn eventually.

 Lori walked twards her. "Andrea?" She asked, keeping her distance. Andrea didnt hesitate to grab her gun and point it at the mother. "Take one more step." Lori nodded and backed away. "Alright." As Lori walked back, Shane growled. "We just cant leave her like that. Amys a threat." Lori scoffed. "Jesus christ, let her morn." He rolled his eyes, and looked at the rest of the bodies. "Help me with this one, would you?"

   "Rick." Lori said. "Rick, whats wrong?" 

   "You just saw what happened."

    "But none of that is your fault."

     "But i couldnt protect everyone." 

     Lori put her arms around Rick, who brought her closer. "I think we need to leave."


End file.
